


Sweet just like frustration, my senses on the run

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gratuitous Smut, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Roleplay, I'll put it again: this is consensual non-consent, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not really but the idea is there, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with Snake Form Crowley (Good Omens), Sexual Roleplay, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Tickling, ticklish aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh, to be a snake caught between an angel's ample, lush, and apparently sensitive breasts.He attempted to slither his way around Aziraphale's tit, bringing his tail closer to his body to reduce the feeling of his scales, when he both felt and heard a sharp breath being sucked in. He could tell from the noise around him that Aziraphale was getting her hair brushed by her primary maid who she simply adored. But the conversation appeared to be fairly one-sided once Crowley had begun moving.Or: the one where Crowley teases Aziraphale's nipples as a serpent in her dress.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet just like frustration, my senses on the run

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is unbeta'd and full of historical inaccuracies as well as inaccurate snake biology, and as such it is purely a gift to my own damn self. #Aziraphale'sBeautifulBoobs2k20
> 
> Title is from Ice Cream by MIKA.
> 
> \-- PLEASE READ!! -- 
> 
> I will preface this with the statement that this is a pre-planned sexual roleplay scene between two fully consenting adults, however Aziraphale does end up using her safe word. If this is not your thing, feel free to skip this fic.

Crowley believed he should have gotten a commendation for restraining himself for as long as he did, really. His angel's temptations were effortless and innocent, drawing him in solely from her everyday mannerisms that were made all the more alluring by her current corporation.

Aziraphale had been thoroughly entranced by the complicated fashions of English royalty: notably the magnificent, fluffy dresses the women wore. She had told Crowley about it idly one evening when they met for drinks in Crowley's favorite tavern, a hole-in-the-wall type scene that always carried the mulled wine they loved to indulge in. Aziraphale had always been good at indulging in things; this was common knowledge to any one entity who spent more than ten minutes talking with her. It came as little surprise, then, when Aziraphale walked in with a female corporation at the beginning of the night.

The start and sputter Crowley subsequently gave upon catching her gaze wasn't out of surprise, no; it was just that- er. Well.

Aziraphale carried more weight on her corporation than most angels, which, in her usual male corporation, manifested in a sweetly plush tummy, thighs, and arms. In his endless pining, Crowley had fantasized about burying his face between those thighs, leaving kisses over that tummy and making Aziraphale laugh. 

But when the angel was in her female corporation, her body wore the weight differently. Her tummy was still soft and padded nicely, along with her thighs. Her ass was round and perfect but by Satan did Crowley feel absolutely insane when he stole glances at her breasts. They were two lovely pink mounds which threatened the seams of nearly every piece of clothing Aziraphale wore, and when Aziraphale did what Crowley had privately termed her elated-to-indulge-in-this-thing-I'm-not-supposed-to wiggle, her chest jiggled obscenely.

In short, he wanted to do things to those boobs that would make even a demon blush. So when an opportunity presented itself- completely on accident, he might add- Crowley would feel only a little guilty about indulging for himself for once.

\--

He fully intended for it to be an innocent little joke.

The demon's plan was to shrink his snake corporation as small as he could make it, then drop from a high shelf onto Aziraphale's shoulder when she walked into her bedchambers in the castle she currently resided in. Aziraphale always seemed to delight in his snake form, and on occasion Crowley had gotten a few kisses on the top of his head when he did something particularly darling.

He was completely in position and ready to strike when Aziraphale strolled into the room, but caught himself as he studied her. Even with his poor vision in this form, he could tell she was wearing a ruffled dress that pushed her tits up obscenely, making it seem like they would spill over at any moment. Snakes' mouths don't water, but Crowley's did. He stretched his head out to get a better look, flicking his thin tongue out to taste the air; spun sugar and lavender, the angel's ever-present scent.

In his momentary distraction, Crowley forgot about his carefully-planned jump, and in an instant he found his body slipping off of the shelf. Aziraphale hadn't noticed him yet, but as he struggled to gain any traction he realized his current trajectory, and promptly struggled harder, to no avail.

This is how one snake demon found himself dropping directly into the space between an angel's breasts, slipping down beneath them to rest at their bases.

\--

Aziraphale had only popped into the room to grab a ribbon for her maid to weave into her curls. She had startled when a small smear passed her vision, but brushed it off as a bug that had somehow found its way into her room.

She then felt something brush against the exposed skin of her chest and looked down, but saw only the dark space between her breasts. Shrugging, she continued looking for her ribbon, a darling pink thing that made the flush in her cheeks stand out. Idly, she wondered if Crowley might make an appearance, and if he might find a little pleasure in her outfit.

She had caught him staring fairly obviously at her large chest a number of times, but chalked it up to a simple study of her form; she rarely wore a female corporation, mostly for the sake of avoiding the social minefield that came with presenting as a woman in Europe at the time. She couldn't deny that she delighted in the clothing and the food of English royalty, however. Was indulging in expensive dresses and expensive food and lusty looks from expensive men and women, sinful? Surely not, Aziraphale told herself at the beginning of all of this, as she spun a story about being a long-lost half-sister of the King in order to secure a position in the castle. She was doing all of this to influence a particular trade deal towards the Good Side, and really, she would insist, she was nothing if not committed to getting the job done (and enjoying it every step of the way, when possible).

In truth, the glamour made her feel beautiful and admired, and, well- sod it if any of it was a sin, because this angel felt good about herself. And if the territory came with a little coy flirting with one wily adversary during the occasional dinner and drink, then so be it.

The angel loved her corporation, she would not lie; but the one downside was that with any new corporation, it was incredibly sensitive until it was worked into. She knew from past experience that her thighs would quiver and squeeze together at the slightest brush of satin underwear in the right place, and how her large, strawberry-pink nipples would rub against the soft fabric of her clothing when she walked and send sparks of pleasure down her spine. It made for some interesting dinners with Crowley, during which she would have to conceal her tiny moans of pleasure with sips of wine or bites of potatoes as she laughed with him, but all the same Aziraphale found it a little thrilling.

When she was alone some nights, she would slip into a sheer silk dressing down and caress her body, letting ticklish fingertips dance across her breasts and stomach and thighs before slipping between the plump folds of her quim. If she timed it correctly, Aziraphale found that she could bring herself to orgasm simply by tickling and rubbing her sensitive nipples with her dressing gown. She wondered if Crowley would ever touch her like she did herself, given the opportunity; would he kiss and suck her nipples until she was aching and pulsing wet between her thighs? Would he grab a feather from his wing and brush it over her sensitive chest, just to see her squirm and keen?

Locating the ribbon at last, Aziraphale made her way back out of her bedchambers and into one of the small sitting rooms, where her maid Lilith was waiting with a brush and comb. As Aziraphale made conversation with the woman- such lovely company, she was- she felt something tickle at her breast. As it typically did, Aziraphale found her body reacting to the tickling at her chest quite strongly. It almost felt like something was- like there was- something caught in her dress that was slowly making a ticklish path towards her left nipple, which had stiffened in anticipation.

\--

Crowley felt that if he were to be discorporated at that moment, he would die a happy serpent. A guilty one, surely, but overjoyed nonetheless.

Oh, to be a snake caught beneath an angel's ample, lush, and apparently sensitive breasts.

He attempted to slither his way around Aziraphale's tit, bringing his tail closer to his body to reduce the feeling of his scales, when he both felt and heard a sharp breath being sucked in. He could tell from the noise around him that Aziraphale was getting her hair brushed by her primary maid who she simply adored. But the conversation appeared to be fairly one-sided once Crowley had begun moving.

He flicked his tongue out to get a better sense of his surroundings; all around him was sweet, damp heat. His tongue brushed against something hard and he was suddenly jolted as Aziraphale flinched hard, letting out a small whine.

Lilith paused her story about her father's attempt at baking bread when she felt Aziraphale stiffen.

"Did I hit a knot?" she murmured, closely eyeing the patch of hair she was working on.

"No- no, no, you're doing wonderful, my dear. Carry on," Aziraphale gasped, adjusting her position and her dress on the bench. Lilith obeyed after a moment of hesitation, and slid smoothly back into her story.

Crowley felt dizzy. He could taste the sweat beginning to bead between and underneath Aziraphale's tits, along with a hint of something musky and sweet.

He realized with a start that the angel was getting aroused by this. The movement of his own surprise caused his body to slip back down to the underside of Aziraphale's tit, and he delighted when he felt the rumble of her giggle across his body. Oh, this was naughty. Far naughtier than what he typically went for when testing the limits of his lusty restraint.

After a minute of contemplation, Crowley decided he would plead innocent once Aziraphale snatched him out of her breasts. After all, revealing himself now would surely cause the maid to have a stroke. He resigned himself to slowly exploring the rest of Aziraphale's ample bust.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was caught in a daze of suppressed laughter and arousal. Whatever was caught in her dress had slipped down again- truthfully, it felt like scales, but that was possibly her own wishful thinking- and the movement was horribly ticklish. She had giggled and passed it off as a response to Lilith's story, but she could feel her cunt growing slicker by the minute.

She would excuse herself to her chambers the instant Lilith was finished with her hair, and practically tear her dress away to locate whatever was teasing her sensitive skin. And maybe take care of her other problem, which was growing more insistent by the second.

Her plan was promptly put on hold as a group of men entered the room unannounced. Aziraphale could recall coming across them in passing, then recognized them broadly as advisers to the King. She lifted herself off of the bench and nodded in greeting to each, folding her hands primly in front of her plush tummy. The man closest to her began informing her of the tentative trade deal with a nearby kingdom for which the King requested her opinion.

As the minutes ticked onwards, she found that the tickling in her breast was growing to be frightfully unbearable. The thing- and it really did feel like a small snake- was making a path around and underneath her breasts, staying hidden under the seam of her dress. The slide of cool scales across her increasingly flushed skin made her shudder with pleasure. Her pink cunt pulsed obscenely under her dress, and she felt a bead of slick escape her folds and roll slowly down the sensitive inside of her thigh. She squeezed her legs together; the combined sensations were making her feel dizzy with arousal.

The man closest to her wrapped up his end of the spiel and asked for her thoughts on the matter. Aziraphale had barely followed the conversation, busy trying not to moan or giggle aloud at the stimulation she was receiving. She took a deep breath and began relaying her perspective on the trade deal.

Crowley felt a little evil doing this to his angel, but he also felt very, very aroused. He hadn't summoned an Effort in this form- he rarely did- but he knew that the instant he returned to his human corporation, he would summon a fat cunt and fuck himself silly, dreaming of Aziraphale's deep moans and giggles she was trying to valiantly to suppress in the audience of these apparently very important men.

He heard Aziraphale begin her own monologue about some trade deal she would almost certainly turn into a series of blessings in order to fill her monthly quota. Crowley decided to up the difficulty factor. He was only a few inches long in this tiny form, but his jaw was still able to unhinge and swallow things far larger than he should be able to. Aziraphale's right nipple stood stiff and proud in front of his snout, a red beacon that simply begged for his attentions. Crowley didn’t even have to think as he unhinged his jaw and sealed it over the sensitive bud, then began working his strong throat muscles around it.

Aziraphale thought she might die. The snake was working its mouth around her right nipple, throat pulsing against her. Its tongue flickered over and across the very tip, then began tickling it. She stuttered, letting out a whine, and crossed her legs more forcefully. The pleasure felt like lightning shooting from her breast directly to her pussy, which grew wetter with every pass of that fast, thin tongue.

One of the men stopped her speaking and asked if she was feeling alright, and she nodded harshly, breathless from pleasure. She shakily continued, shifting her chest to try to unlatch the damn thing from her tit. Crowley felt this vain attempt, but only swallowed around her nipple harder. He began oscillating his scaly body, stretching his tail out to tickle at Aziraphale's left breast. He felt delirious with pleasure and at the heady scent of the angel's slick dripping onto her thighs from her juicy cunt.

It was too much. Aziraphale felt the tickling beneath her breast under the nipple being suckled, followed by a horribly lovely caress at her left breast. Though her face was surely as red as a berry, Aziraphale felt.. good, and excited, and filthy in the best way. It was thrilling and naughty and oh, Lord help her.

The snake then bit down on her nipple and danced particularly across her sensitive tit and suddenly Aziraphale felt her thighs and cunt stiffen, and then she was cumming and cumming while she spoke, struggling to keep her voice from quaking when all she wanted to do was rub at her dripping cunt. Her entrance pulsed around nothing at all, slick coating her thighs obscenely. The power of her orgasm didn’t cease when the snake tugged itself off of her tit and squirmed across the bottom seam which cut off the bust section of her dress. 

Aziraphale, near delirious with pleasure, abruptly finished her thought and bid the advisers goodnight. Her subtle influencing would suffice for the moment; she had more important things to take care of. Hustling into her bedchambers, she forcefully shut and locked the wooden door before letting out a long, low moan of sheer pleasure.

The snake was still wriggling beneath her breasts, and if Aziraphale cared at the moment she might have called it a pleased wiggle. Currently, her hands found themselves occupied with rummaging around her chest. She was still being tickled by the damned thing, which made it quite difficult to focus on her fine motor skills as she laughed. 

“Stop it, you f-fiendish thing- hee-hee! Ge-et out!”

After a minute of failure to grab it, Aziraphale eventually resorting to tugging both of her breasts from the dress. They jiggled obscenely as they were finally freed, and the cool air on her overheated skin felt incredible.

Crowley was panicking behind the cloud of his own lust, attempting to avoid the angel’s searching fingers. He was tickling her with his body and tongue purposefully now, and felt a new surge of glee every time she giggled and faltered. His plan was promptly foiled, however, when Aziraphale’s small hands simply grabbed her breasts and tugged them out of the dress.

She used one hand to stretch the material of the dress away from her body and another to grab at Crowley. Combined with his own wiggling, Crowley found that he was slipping into the bottom part of the damn dress, much to his delight.

“No, no, no-hoh, oh, OH! Get out of the-heh-ere!” she laughed, startling at the even more ticklish sensation of the snake sliding across her tummy. There was no way to grab it now without taking off her entire dress, which was utterly impossible with how hard she began laughing once the snake started moving.

Crowley’s cheeks in his human form surely would have ached with how hard he was grinning. The angel’s tummy was even more ticklish than her tits! He used this to his full advantage, scooting along her stretch marks and around to her back, where he made another circuit of her tummy, followed by another. Feeble hands pawed at him through the fabric of the dress but did nothing to deter his path. He finally stopped at Aziraphale’s belly button; why did they even have those, really?

He paused when he heard a break in the hysterical laughter of his angel- a harsh breath sucked in through pink bow lips.

“N-no, you stay away from that, you wily snake-“

So, of course, Crowley plunged his head directly into the sensitive tummy, shuddering and wiggling and positively high from the screech of laughter Aziraphale let out in response. The hysterics only grew louder and more obscene when Crowley shifted his tail to tickle along the skin just underneath angel’s panties, which were fairly ruined with slick and cum.

Aziraphale fell backwards onto the bed, thankful she had miracled the room to be soundproof the first day she arrived. Tears were running down her fat, pink cheeks. Her decorative lungs were heaving in air as she guffawed and moaned at the incredible sensations assaulting her tummy and just above her cunt, which was dangerously close to a second orgasm.

“Ah-haaha, Cr- oh, m-mercy mercy-“ she gasped out, “Eden! Eden, Crowley, too mu-huch, oh-!”

Instantly the sensations ceased, and the scene around her melted away into a cozy cottage bedroom.

One small serpent slithered out of the bottom of her dress and shifted into a man-sized demon, who grinned at his wife with a face as cherry-red as his hair. Aziraphale returned his wide smile with one of her own, panting and wiping her wet face with her hands.

“Do you think you might, ah-“ Aziraphale suggested, nodding pointedly at her spread thighs.

Crowley’s grin turned lusty as he chuckled and knelt on the bed between them. “Your wish, my command, Angel. S’how this all started, yeah?”

Aziraphale flushed and swatted at her husband’s shoulder, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

And then there wasn’t much talking at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Let me know if you guys would be interested in a second part in which Crowley is on the receiving end.


End file.
